


Confession

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is undercover as a priest. Phryne has some things to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

Jack closed his eyes and smiled, then quickly rearranged his face into something sterner as he slid aside the panel that would reveal Phryne on the other side of the confessional booth.

"Miss Fisher, I am undercover," he whispered through the lattice, "and you are compromising my--"

"Come on, Jack. The priest you're investigating already left, and I've taken the liberty of locking the doors." She gave a dramatic sigh. "Would you really come between me and the sacrament of penance?"

"No, not if I thought you were truly penitent."

"Oh, but I am."

Jack ducked his head to hide a smile. "Phryne..."

"I have committed indecent acts with a man of my acquaintance. Such sinful, perverse acts, Father. And I enjoyed them immeasurably."

"And these acts were committed outside the bonds of marriage?"

"Most assuredly. And often. At every opportunity, in fact. Even when I'm not engaging in the acts, I'm thinking about them. I imagine my mouth on his cock, or his mouth on my... womanly wickedness."

"'The tongue is a fire, a world of iniquity,'" Jack said.

"Shakespeare?"

"James 3:6."

"Yes, well, his tongue must be a fire. It makes me burn with lust. Father, I am kneeling on this _prie-dieu_ , but all I can think about is kneeling before this man and taking him in my mouth. If you could only see the shameful evidence of my arousal."

"Show me."

"Would not my nakedness tempt you to sin, Father?"

"Show me," Jack growled.

Phryne batted her eyelashes with a demure smile, stood on her side of the small booth, and raised her dress. She slid her fingers down under her knickers, moaned for Jack's benefit, and withdrew them, pushing them through the holes in the lattice for his inspection. Jack closed each finger in his mouth in turn, cleaning them with his tongue.

"Is it sweet as honey in your mouth?" Phryne breathed.

"Yes," said Jack, "but you are no angel, Miss Fisher."

"Jack, shhhh, you're ruining the game." She removed her fingers and clasped her hands as if in prayer. "What is my penance, Father?"

"For God's sake, Phryne, come here and let me have you."

"Father, what would the Blessed Virgin say to this?"

Without waiting for his reply - he had none, anyway - she laughed with glee and left her side of the booth to join him, straddling his lap. She had driven him to distraction, and he claimed her mouth desperately.

"You are leading me into sin, Father," she mumbled between kisses.

"'Sin from my lips?'" he quoted. "'Oh, trespass sweetly urged, give--'"

"Yes, yes," she said impatiently.

She silenced him with another deep kiss as her hands worked between them to move clothes out of the way. When she slid down onto him and started to lift herself up again, he tightened his hands on her hips to stop her.

"Wait," he whispered.

Her forehead fell to his, and she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Overcome by my 'world of iniquity,' Jack?"

He couldn't contain the short bark of a laugh that escaped him. "If you must know, yes," he said.

After a few moments, he leaned back a little and loosened his hold on her, watching her face in pleasure and awe as she moved over him. He pushed his hand between their clothes and bodies to stroke her, and she threw her head back in a beautiful offering of her throat to his lips.

"Oh, darling, yes," she panted.

"Are you close?"

"So close, Jack."

A second later, she cried out and slumped against him, and he supported her as he thrust into her one - two - more times and found his own release.

They rested, their breaths gradually evening, until they could bring themselves to separate and restore their clothing and persons into some semblance of respectability. Phryne looked positively wicked (and delighted to be so) as she straightened his white clerical collar.

"That was..." Jack smiled and shook his head, smoothing her disheveled hair affectionately.

"It always is, with you," she said. Their eyes met and held, and then Phryne grinned. "We should go. I didn't actually lock the doors."


End file.
